


Bloodstream

by babycronuts



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boners, BoyxBoy, D/s, Dalton Academy, Dom!Blaine, Gay, Halloween, Kinky, Klaine, LGBT, M/M, Niff, Porn, Powerplay, Semi Public Sex, Spanking, Spooky, Sub!Kurt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twink, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Voyeurism, daddy - Freeform, fangs, gay porn, handjobs, sex on the desk, teacher!Blaine, vampire, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycronuts/pseuds/babycronuts
Summary: Blaine felt so angry, thinking of what this man did to him; giving him eternal sleepless nights, thirst for blood, scent like a hound and instincts like an animal.Blaine picks himself up and becomes a teacher and Dalton Academy trying to be his normal self, trying to be good. Then Kurt comes to Dalton.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Nick Duvall/Jeff Sterling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was always different. His parents always knew that, they knew that as soon as he was 2. He never quite matched up to his brother Cooper, who didn’t only seem to be the favourite, he was the favourite. Maybe it had something to do with that smile, his success, all of his women, things Blaine could never get, according to his parents. Success, he has that in his singing. He was the leader of his school’s show choir, to his father’s dismay. They sent him to Dalton Academy, an all boy school. So he could never meet girls.

Blaine had a healthy interest in girls for a 16 year old boy, he thought. He thought they were pretty, he admired their hair and had a bit of a thing for asses. Since he never got the chance to meet girls, he regularly went to the Lima Bean in hopes to one day find a girlfriend, mostly to get his dad off his back. He was excited, you know, to see what it would be like to be in a relationship.

Then one day things became very real and the possibility for a relationship arose. “Look who it is,” a girl walked up to Blaine, quirking up the corner of her mouth “Sitting alone at the Lima Bean again, my favourite boy, Blaine.” She swayed gracefully towards his table, cup of coffee in hand and sat down.  
“Your favourite, hey?” Blaine asked, winking at the blue-eyed girl.  
“You have been for a while, stud.“ she grabbed a spoon and started sucking on the end of it, tantalising it with her tongue. Blaine cringed at her use of words, but once he realised her intentions, his eyes nearly blew out of his head.   
Needless to say, this girl sucked the shit out of his cock, in the cafe bathroom, starting their hormonal relationship. Blaine quickly became disinterested with this girl, he wanted romance and she…Well, she didn’t. So Blaine ended up using her the way she used him. A few months of their haphazard relationship passed and Blaine politely asked to “take her from behind” which she flatly refused and immediately responded;  
“No way, you freak! Are you gay or something?” Blaine heard this question and he was about to on reflex say “no” but he realised, he hadn’t actually ever asked himself that question, so he pondered on it, but his response was;  
“ I could day, I haven’t really thought about it. Even if I’m not, I don’t want to be with you anymore.” And with that, he just left. Relieved.

Once he broke up with her and told the story to his best friend at school, he was pushed up against the wall being mindlessly pashed. He eventually gave in to experiment with his best friend and he loved it far better, sexually, but his friend with benefits liked that romance and connection he craved. He hated thy at he could be in these “relationships”, without having any feelings. It felt wrong to him. He decided to do something about it, if he didn’t like where the relationship was headed, he had the right to tell his friend what he was thinking. His friend, thankfully, completely understood, but now what Blaine craved was that romance. He didn’t understand, why wasn’t he like one of those normal hormonal teenage boys who just wanted sex and didn’t have to have any feelings attached. He wasn’t lucky enough to find the right one yet and that hurt him, so much, too much. In an upset frenzy Blaine found himself at scandals, a gay bar.  
Blaine sat at the bar, no drink, he wasn’t expecting for someone to get him a drink, he just hoped.  
“Hey handsome, you here alone?” A man who looked like he was in his mid-20s walked up to a 20-year-old Blaine. He had supple light brown hair and his blue eyes sparkled under the bright lights. Wow. This man was beautiful. Almost unearthly.  
“All alone, hoping someone will buy me a drink.” Blaine frowned coyly and crossed his legs flirtatiously.  
“In hope! Are you kidding me? You’re practically delicious!” The man laughed and so did Blaine, what he didn’t know, is that he meant it. Blaine noticed his eyes flare as he looked slowly over every inch of playing hungrily, Blaine took it as an interesting style of flirting. He’s romantic side wanting to pull away and the lonely side almost pouncing on the man.  
”Come, we should dance.” The mysterious man took Blaine’s hand and brought him onto the dancefloor.  
“Has anybody told you how sexy you are?” The man asked, starting to grind up on Blaine, in a dark corner. Blaine felt the nameless man’s throbbing erection against his leg. Blaine gave in and moved his length up against his, both moaning and gasping in the corner.  
“Oh, wow, so big!” Blaine said, voice muffled muffled by the cotton on the man’s shoulder. Lowering his hand to the man’s cock.  
“Yeah?” He asked breathlessly, kissing against Blaine’s neck, licking stripes up the side of it. In between moans and heavy breathing, Blaine felt a large, hard object against his neck, like a tooth, but bigger. The other man opened His mouth wider and planes neck and sunk in two large fangs. Blaine gasped and then fainted. The other man wiped his mouth, worried to tamper with a possibly dead man, hungry, but not hungry enough to be poisoned by his dangerous blood. He ran off, not wanting people to think it was him who hurt this man. 

Meanwhile, Blaine lay lifeless on the floor, men running around him to check on him and see if he was okay. The bar owner started speaking, but Blaine had no idea what he was saying. He was out. 

His eyes shot open, as if waking up, but it felt way different. He was deafened by beeping noises, near blinded by white walls and with a hospital gown on. He saw his blinds were open, he was oversensitive to the intense light, but not physically hurt. His sense of smell extremely heightened and he sensed everyone who walked past, intoxicated by the array of smells. So hungry. 

Blaine felt so angry, thinking of what this man did to him; giving him eternal sleepless nights, thirst for blood, scent like a hound and instincts like an animal. He was dead. He was and always would be, a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kurt and his new teacher at Dalton.

11 years later  
Kurt Hummel was in in sophomore year at McKinley High. He was brave enough to come out to his friends and family, luckily his father accepted him and that meant the world to him. But people at school are terrible.  
“Hey fairy, stop spreading your fucking fairy dust!” Kurt scoffed at his attempted insult.  
“Says you, neanderthal!” Kurt yelled.  
“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you!” His eyes went black as he walked towards him slowly and pushed him into the lockers, hard. Kurt didn’t feel safe in McKinley any more. He told his dad that he had a tormentor, Karofsky, who had threatened to kill him.  
Burt was infuriated, he sent him to Dalton Academy, an all boys school with a zero tolerance for bullying. He left his friends behind, but he knew it was for the best.  
When he arrived he was convinced Dalton was a gay school. He soon figured, some boys can make themselves presentable without being gay. Kurt was impressed. He was always more presentable, some would even say, stylish.  
...  
Blood. When Blaine first became a vampire it was all he could think about. His instincts took over after a week of denial, he found a boy tagging his letterbox. Spray can in hand and hood covering his head, Blaine stormed up to him and anger took over. He sunk his fangs into the boys jugular, draining his blood until he was dead and fleeing the scene. That was the last time he ever saw his home and his parents.  
…

“You must be Kurt! Welcome to Dalton!” An excitable boy with blonde hair said to Kurt.  
“That’s me!” Kurt smiled awkwardly and swayed from side to side innocently, the boys didn’t mock him though. He knew he was gonna like it here.  
“Hi Kurt! That was Nick and Jeff you just bumped into, they heard you could sing and were determined to befriend you and ask you to join the Warblers. They’re nice though, you’ll probably like them.” The yall Asian boy said, “I’m Wes, by the way, I’ll be your roommate.” Wes smiled at Kurt, who politely smiled back. 

Meanwhile, Blaine was in his office and his eyes shot open when he could smell a new boy. He was incredibly sweet scented, mixed with soap and a strong cologne. His blood, rich, he could tell he was nervous, it made him sweat, Blaine couldn’t wait to meet him.  
…

“Do you think you’ll try out for the Warblers?” Jeff asked.  
“Definitely! When do they hold auditions?”  
Kurt asked excitedly.  
“Whenever you’re ready!” Nick said just as excitedly as Kurt.  
“Can I go this afternoon?” Kurt asked, now racking his brain for a song to sing and shocked by how accomodating they were being.  
“I’ll notify the board now!” Jeff ran off, whilst Nick followed him towards the room.  
Later that afternoon, although nervous, Kurt felt ready to blitz his audition. He stood standing outside the door, as instructed, waiting to be called in. “Come on in, Kurt!” Wes said. Once Kurt walked in he saw a room full of boys, some of them he had met in classes already. They were all sitting on chairs in a semi circle. They all wore their uniforms impeccably well, all bar one, who is wearing a suit, he must have been a teacher, and an attractive one at that! Kurt shook his head in an attempt to dash his thoughts then spoke to the board.  
“Today I’ll be singing Defying Gravity.” Kurt smiled, then pressed play on his iPod.  
…  
He could smell that scent, no one else has affected him this much. He was engrossed, aroused. The door opened and there he was. Perfect. His light brown hair perfectly coiffed, blue eyes sparkling from the light shining through the windows. Which Blaine had actually gotten more used to, since Dalton had so many windows, although it hurt his skin a bit. He stood there nervously until his long, sumptuous looking legs walk towards the front desk. To get into the semicircle of students he turned around. Oh fuck. Plane was in trouble now. His arse was tight, round globes attached to his toned legs, clearly visible through simply tight pants, which couldn’t have been school uniform. When he turned around so his front was facing Blaine he could see the shape of his… Blaine had to cover his lap with his suit jacket, he was already throbbing, this couldn’t go well. Then he spoke. His voice was high, yet sexy, he wanted to hear him scream, moan, would it still be high then? He should feel bad thinking about these things as his teacher, but the only thing he was worried about was his whimpering or coming in his pants in the next few minutes.  
… 

Once Kurt had finished singing there was thunderous applause.  
“I think that just about says it, welcome to the Warblers Kurt!” Wes said to Kurt, looking around the room to see the others all smiling from ear to ear. Kurt Kurt watched as the teacher stared at him smiling, he began to blush. Once everyone else had gone, bar the teacher and Wes, Wes introduced him.  
“This is Mr Anderson, our coach, he will help you learn our staple songs and decipher your parts. I’ll leave you to it.” With that was left the room patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt cult. He was left alone with this incredibly sexy teacher. Shit.  
…

Blaine took a deep breath in attempt to steady his breath, hoping his ever pulsing cock would go unnoticed. As he stood up he tied his jacket around his hips, the arm of the jacket semi-covering his tented pants, also his hands moved there to cover up as well. Here goes, he thought as he sighed. 

Kurt felt increasingly stressed by let out a sentence. “Hi.” Well, his best attempt at a sentence. Blaine admired his innocent little smile.  
“Hi Kurt! You were incredible!” Blaine tried to stay professional, he was going well so far “You have a beautiful voice.” He said slower and obviously less teacher-like. Blaine could feel Kurt’s blush, it made his blood rushed towards his skin, making him smell sweeter. Blaine quickly rearranged his hand. Luckily Blaine didn’t need to breathe because if he did he’d be panting right now.  
“Thank you, I love singing.” Kurt said, immediately hearing back how pointless and childish that sounded.  
“It’s great that you love to sing and express your talents, it’s very admirable.” Blaine winked. He couldn’t help but flirt. This boy was flawless and he couldn’t care less about it being illegal, yet he had a moment and thought when he realised that Kurt would probably care and quite a bit at that.  
Kurt gained some confidence from his teacher's comment and responded.  
“I’m sure you have lots of admirable traits too.” Kurt looked his teacher up and down, taking a double-take when he swore his teacher was rock hard, but tried to look away, in fear of taking this too far. 

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s comment.  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Blaine said, smirking. He then remembered what he was here to say.  
“So i’ll have two organise some tutoring sessions before our next rehearsal, if you could email me or tell me your preferred times that would be great!” Brain seemed composed that swallowed sickly at the prospect of trying to teach Kurt without pouncing on him. Kurt was thinking much the same thing.  
“I’ll do that as soon as possible.” Kurt smiled, starting to walk away, keeping his eyes understanding.  
“I’ll see you around, Kurt!” Blaine said smiling as Kurt left.  
“Bye!” Kurt waved, taking one last look at his gorgeous teacher. Both sighing as soon as the other was out of sight to regroup their thoughts. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt puts on his Warblers uniform. Gets ready. Feels so ready to take on his new day. Then he meets his literature teacher...

“Time to get up, Kurt!” Wes said as he flew open the curtains. Kurt begrudgingly rolled over getting out of bed to start his rigorous morning routine. Once his hair was perfectly coiffed he slipped on his tie and straightened his blazer as he walked out of the room with Wes. He loved the uniforms, they made everyone look so clean cut and stylish, Kurt was in heaven. Until something was in disarray.  
“Wes,” Kurt began asking “What do we have for our first class?” Kurt new Wes would be in his classes because the school organised for his and anyone’s guide to have the same classes as them.  
“We’ve got Lit first.” Wes smiled, he must’ve liked Lit. Kurt loved it! He’d always loved to write, especially creatively, escaping from the world with so many problems to go through someone else’s problems will live more carefree. He especially loved romance. Any angst he previously had regarding his confusion with his timetable had flitted away now.  
…

Blaine’s head was buzzing, Kurt sounded and definitely smelled like he liked him. The animal in him wanted to take him on the desk in front of all of the students. The gentleman side of him, pre-vampire Blaine, said to demonstrate restraint, but God it was going to be hard… Figuratively and literally.  
…

“Kurt, we don’t have to be there yet, we still have another 15 minutes!” Wes pulled on Kurt’s and brought him towards a puzzled group of Warblers.  
“I like being early to class, just to get in the right headspace.” He insisted, politely taking Wes’ hand off his arm.  
“Okay, no judgement.” Wes lifted his arms, as if surrendering and smiled at Kurt “I’ll see you soon then.” Wes wasn’t moving, as he had indicated, so Kurt would have to make his own way to class. That was fine, plus, Kurt was perfectly content waiting on his own, he had plenty to think about. He felt bad for flirting with the teacher; it just wasn’t right. He felt calm when he realised he was flirting back, maybe it was just his personality, he didn’t want to flatter himself! He’d just have to see how we acted around other students.

Blaine hated being late. He always wanted to be early to everything, but a class, a meeting, or practice, he had to be there early. He smelt his morning drip coffee, with a shot of blood, it warmed what was left of his soul. Taking a breath in of the concoction as he walked towards his classroom. On his way he caught another smell. He didn’t know that smell anywhere. Kurt was in his classroom. On his own. Blaine was not ready for this, yet he carried on as normal, at least he tried to.  
“Good morning, Kurt,” he said, opening the door, trying to stop dreamily gazing at this gorgeous boy.  
“Good Morning, Mr.Anderson,” Kurt Choked out, higher pitched than usual, he masked his slipup through clearing his throat “You like being early too then?” Kurt asked, crossing one leg over the other and quizzically raising a brow to his teacher.  
“Quite right, I like to be punctual.” Blaine chuckled and faced the board to write some notes, rolling his eyes at how cringeworthy he sounded.  
“I see how it is, flitting about vocabulary to prove intelligence, what an original move!” Kurt sarcastically. He wondered if he was overstepping the line right now, but didn’t care because this was entertaining.  
“Quite sassy early in the morning, aren’t we Kurt?” Blaine turned and faced him, looking right at him, studying his face as he lost his front under pressure.  
“Well how else am I supposed to get through an early morning literature class! A boy needs coping mechanisms!” Okay, so maybe he hasn’t lost his front, Blaine liked her even more now. He’d love to talking with him and how feisty he was, he wanted how feisty he could be in bed? Oh and now he was hard… He honestly felt like a teenager again. Kurt had no idea how elegant and sexy he was, Blaine was cracking. It suddenly became very apparent, as he wrote more notes on the board, that they were alone. He could smell Kurt’s anxiousness, blood rising to his cheeks, sweat building and felt bad for him, but it didn’t take long for animal instincts to take over and he revelled in that smell, it smelt like sexual chemistry… Like sex. Blaine with surely a goner, how could he cope with her in his classroom and on their own multiple times a week? 

The class went by with little to no problems, the other students distracted him, mostly, from Kurt so he could pay attention to just doing his job. When the class ended and the students started leaving, Kurt piped up before leaving the classroom.  
“Mr. Anderson, I’m available this afternoon, for Warbler tutoring.” Kurt was expressionless, waiting for an answer. Blaine gulped and shook his thoughts for a moment to speak to Kurt.  
“That works fine with me! Where do you want to meet?” Blaine asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
“Oh,” Kurt was surprised to be put on the spot. Hmm, how about his room? Kurt shook his thoughts, thoughts about his teacher and thought about a destination, he had only been there one day so he was struggling to think of a suitable place, since he could barely find his way to the classroom this morning. “I’m not fussed, how about you? Where do you want to go?” Kurt asked sweetly, accidentally patting his eyelashes.  
“How about my office?” Blaine asked. Regretting the choice immediately, but shook that when he realised that’s where he always did tutoring with the other Warblers, but Kurt wasn’t one of the other wobblies, he was different; sweeter, more sumptuous and…  
“Okay I’ll see you then I suppose.” Kurt cut off his thoughts, that was incredibly helpful for playing since he could now compartmentalise and put on the teacher hat (God, even his internal monologue sounded like a teacher).  
“Look forward to it!” Blaine’s gaze lingered, So two pets, bashful and dubious looks exchanged, the illegality of their behaviour becoming apparent. Get picked up his books, leaving the room, try not to look at his teacher. They both realised in that moment, something was going on. They didn’t say anything but Kurt felt sick to the stomach. Blaine gained whatever humanity was left of him and realised this had to stop. If anything happened with Kurt he would risk everyone knowing he was a vampire, to be outcasted and feared by all people. Not to mention, he would definitely lose his job for having a relationship with the student. He did what any horny guy would do to take their mind off something, he watched porn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is late to his tutoring with Kurt, turning up a bit flustered...

He watched the lean boy riding the awestruck man under him, moans, screams, scrunched faces, boys…  
The smaller boy relentlessly fucked the other’s cock, letting out whimpers, pushing his hair back. Blaune furiously pumped his cock, relieving all of that built up tension. He imagined he was being rode by the lean boy, his fangs were out, he was thirsty. The boy was beautiful, his blue eyes sparkling, fluttering open and closed. Blaine was climaxing “Oh, fuck! Yeah, baby! Ride me Kurt, fuck onto me, just like that, yes, oh fuck! You’re gonna make me unnghh...I’m cumming!” Blaine pumped furiously until he came hard, a thick load of cum shooting up onto the underside of his chin, not stopping, shooting for 5 seconds and then spasming, spurts of come periodically shooting and landing on his hands, making a slick layer over his cock, to aid his continuous stroking through his orgasm, not wanting this to end. 

Once he came down from his post orgasmic high, he realised how he got there. No matter what he did, Kurt was all he could think about.  
With Kurt on his mind, Blaine realise, he had tutoring with him in 10 minutes! He had to get changed and try to look like you haven’t been glowering of porn for over an hour, for a punctual person, Blaine was increasingly often picking bad timing for his activities. Once he ran water through his sweat covered curls, not caring if a tendril fell into his eye. He fixed his white collared shirt, then wiped the come off his chin. He did a once over, then made his way to his office. 

Meanwhile, Kurt was picking out an outfit that would make him look comfortable and presentable, yet not drawing attention as to not hint even heavier on the fact that Kurt already had a huge crush on Mr Anderson. He settled for some skinny jeans, a red button up and some combat boots. A simple outfit, but hopefully wasn’t too sexy. He didn’t even have to question if Mr Anderson was gay, from the bowties, to the Ellen gated looks, the flirting and well, he was pretty sure he’s gay that was right, but he had been wrong before, about his friend Sam. He only seems gay because of his love for singing and he’s obviously dyed hair. He had a lot more leads this time And he was sure he was right. Could quickly touched up his coiffed hair, coating it in a layer of hairspray. Perfect.  
He felt naughty, wanting this attention from his teacher, I filled him with excitement. Okay, forget that, he was petrified. He stood at Mr Anderson’s office door afraid to knock. He was afraid of himself, becoming too forward, or too sweaty. He decided to knock and tried to mask any evidence of nervous jitters as Blaine opened the door.  
…  
Wow. He was gorgeous. Even more so than before, he was the most attractive boy in uniform, but he looked even better in casual clothes. Blaine’s primal side wanted to touch every inch of him, study every curve, then grab them. Caress and run his fingers over and through his hair, kissing him passionately, taking his breath away. But he couldn’t, because his rational brain knew he was a teacher and that wasn’t appropriate.  
“Come in, Kurt, come in!” Blaine smiled, ushering him in, fixing up his hair. Kurt noticed how flustered he looked. He also looks like he just stepped out of the shower, his curly tendrils literally falling around his hairline. God, he was gorgeous! Kurt tried to return back to earth, yet his thoughts were so far gone, he may as well have been on Mars.  
“Sorry if I’m late so, not my usual early self, sorry.” Kurt broke the ice, trying to take the edge off the situation.  
“How dare you, Kurt! I don’t know how I tolerate such insolence!” Blaine scoffed mockingly.  
“Here we go with the thesaurus again!” Kurt rolled his eyes “also, I’m pretty sure you used the word insolence in the wrong context anyway.” Kurt said matter-of-factly.  
“Calm down Hermione, we are completely off task now!” Blaine said, as if he cared, he just liked Kurz presence, he was not concerned in the slightest if they went off topic.  
“Oh right, of course, I don’t want to waste your time.” Kurt became more frazzled and apologetic, Blaine felt so bad!  
“Oh, not at all, you could never be a waste of time!” He smiled at Kurt’s sweet worrisome face, Blaine didn’t like saying Kurt look and feel this way. It made him angry towards anyone who told him he was a waste of time, because that face, that fear showed him that Kurt had been burnt, badly. 

Kurt felt happy now like a warm feeling he just filled him up. He felt safe, he had courage.  
“Although i’d love to sit in glorious silence all day, I think we’d best get to work.” Blaine said.  
“I agree.” Kurt nodded “I can’t wait to learn these songs!” Kurt jumped and walked to the centre of Blaine’s office.  
Blaine felt his animalistic lustfulness kick back in with one glimpse at Kurt’s ass bouncing as he jumped excitedly. He could smell the excitement on him, rich and thick in the air. The last bit of sense left in him is what guided him to his desk to get out the song list.  
“I think we should start out with, when I get you alone, and easy number to slot into.” Blaine gulped as he realised the lyrics in that song, maybe it wasn’t a good one to start with, but he couldn’t change his mind because that would make his discomfort obvious.  
Kurt felt hot when Mr Anderson mentioned the song he was teaching him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. That song sounded like sex and he just wanted to hear his teacher sing the main vocals.  
“So this Number is easy to slot into because everyone except the soloist just sings back up.” Plane was sweating now, he hardly knew why, it was mostly because he was worried he would pounce on the increasingly desirable Kurt.  
“Could you remind me of the solo part?” Kurt probed his teacher, internally smirking.  
“Yeah, I suppose.” Blaine nodded, clicking to the beat.  
See all these illusions just take us too long  
And I want it bad  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know baby  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone now  
Blaine’s voice was amazing! His trills, the thick sexiness and husky quality of his voice was incredible!  
“Your voice is amazing!” Kurt said, still in or, unable to decipher if his staring was inappropriate.  
Blaine for the first time, in a long time, felt speechless, too scared to talk in fear of being too flirty. He just went with his gut.  
“Thanks Kurt, you know, I was dumbstruck when I first heard your voice,” Blaine smiled, walking closer to a slightly trembling Kurt “You’re so unique.” Blaine tenderly brushed a finger behind curtains here. Kurt loved being this close to blind, it should have felt wrong but… Wait, it did! He couldn’t do this, he felt sick thinking about doing something, he hardly knew the guy!  
“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.” Kurt Pulled away from Blaine, looking back apologetically as he close the door behind him. He thought back tears that were playing at the corners of his eyes and cult, keeping his head up whilst making his way to his room. To think that only days ago people ridiculing him because he was gay and now someone was interested in him… His teacher. He tried to take his mind off him by playing songs on his iPod, but I only reminded him of Blaine, or, Mr Anderson, whichever he should call him, (definitely the latter, he decided). 

Later that night, while he lay in bed, after worrying himself over thoughts of his teacher rutting against his ass, Kurt decided to avoid Mr.Anderson, hoping it wouldn’t affect his studies. 

Blaine Felt terrible. He let his animalistic side take over and he hated having to wrestle with it. He knew he couldn’t entirely blame vampirism because he was a man too, he felt things and wanted things, which was entirely normal. What wasn’t entirely normal was the fact that he felt these things for a student. He had to try and take a hold of it… but he didn’t want to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt bites the bullet and arrives early to Mr.Anderson’s class...

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Wes ruffled Kurt’s hair.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t touch the hair!” Kurt growled.  
“God, someone’s grumpy!” Wes laughed. He could see after a week Kurt had really settled in. He was being his sassy self, at least it was what he thought he was normally like, or what he should’ve been like before he was bullied.  
“I had a lot on my mind last night, my sleep was shit!” Kurt said, voice muffled against his pillow.  
“Fair enough. Does this mean you won’t be a model student and be first to Lit?” Wes teased noticing the disarray of his normally so pristine friend.

Kurt remembered, he had lit. He successfully avoided arriving early to let each day it was on for the previous week. The first class he went to visit his maths teacher, asking her questions about their upcoming topic and the other two times he was asked to help other teachers running errands. He was running out of valid excuses and he became awfully anxious when he arrived late to class. He decided to bite the bullet and go early, this was after taking 30 minutes of deliberating whilst he got ready.  
“By the way Wes, I’m going to class now.” Kurt said as he walked out the door.  
“See you soon, Kurt!” Wes called out, straightening up his blazer.

As he walked down the winding staircase or Kurt could do was replay last weeks meeting in Mr Anderson’s office. He shouldn’t have wanted him, but he did, he was so nice, sexy and well, grown-up. All the boys had known had been… Boys. Young and immature. Kurt felt comforted by blinds touch and into his presence. Comfort me good with fear when he realised how long this all was. His thoughts were stopped by his teacher staring at him as he open the door. Kurt didn’t remember the rest of his journey, or how he got there, but he was there so he might as well face it. Kurt hesitantly shut the door behind him, not wanting to make too much noise, you could hear a pin drop in that room!

Blaine didn’t know what to say, if he should bring up last week or not, all he knew was that Kurt was comfortable, blood bubbling with uncertainty, but comfortable. He decided to speak;  
“Hi Kurt, how are you?” He tried to seem as nonchalant as possible, hoping what happened in his office would just blow over.  
Kurt was unsure whether he should answer truthfully or not, Mr.Anderson seemed so harmless.  
“I’m alright, just tired.” Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled at his response.  
“Up all night thinking?” He chuckled, I almost forgot what being tired felt like, he hadn’t slept in over 11 years.  
“Yeah, mind buzzing for hours.” Kurt looked down, he was afraid he asked what he was thinking about and he wasn’t ready to answer that.  
“I’m guessing it wasn’t about school” Blaine looked down remorsefully, he knew that subject would be approached, but he didn’t think it would be now. Plane smelt sour blood, he must have been filled with guilt and anxiety.  
Kurt decided he would have to tell the truth.  
“No...it wasn’t about school,” he chuckled, then his face changed “ it was about what happened in your office.” Kurt strategically didn’t fully explain himself so plain could fill in the gaps that he wanted to.  
“Kurt,” Blaine looked up at him, capturing a glimpse of those innocent, life filled blue eyes, looking down quickly before he was sent into a trance, “I...I’m sorry, that isn’t what a teacher should do.” Blaine looked to Kurt, his eyes filled with admiration, he was so young and naive, he couldn’t bring him into this world of uncertainty. “I’m sorry that happened.” He repeated.  
Mr Anderson looked straight into Kurt’s eyes. He was standing directly in front of him now. His words were saying one thing, but his body was saying another. But didn’t know what to do, the wise choice would be to sit down and work on something else, but he didn’t want to do that. He was so sure that he would stick to his plan of keeping his distance from his teacher, but desire was taking over, it was as if his mind had shut down and he was frozen, staring into those honey eyes. Can move his eyes in embarrassment to look at the floor, his eyes looking on Mr Anderson’s cups, his eyes trailed up staring at his teacher scratch, accidentally. He let his eyes linger, as he smirked. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he liked it. As he slowly panned Blaine’s gorgeous body, he met his eyes again which were staring into his.

And couldn’t believe their closeness, this intimacy was becoming unbearable, it was irresistible.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Kurt eventually answered turning to the side and sitting down, opening a book to annotate in it.  
Blaine became more and more surprised by this boy every day. He was cute yet ridiculously seductive at the same time. Blame feared his fangs would appear in front of him, which he was not ready for. Kurt stayed incredibly quiet for the rest of their time alone, occasionally looking doe-eyed at his teacher. He wasn’t sure when he was playing it but he thoroughly enjoyed it.  
Kurt felt naughty, bad, he was loving it! Flirting with his teacher, it was wrong, but something came over him and he just didn’t care! He just wanted Mr Anderson to walk over to him, push the books off of his table, but down onto his neck and touch, grope him all over, he wanted his sexy teacher to be in control, fuck him in to the table and make him take it. As he pictured that scene in his head staring at the ground he noticed his teacher staring at his thighs. His gaze made him really hard, really quick. Kurt quickly crossed his legs attempting to hide his discomfort, shooting his eyes up to see a smirking Mr Anderson. 

He noticed Kurt cracking under pressure, he knew he was hard, that thought shot straight to Blaine’s cock. He couldn’t stand being this close and doing nothing. He could smell the difference in Kurt, his blood concentrating on that one area, and cold with the smell off, oh god, Blaine is happy he didn’t need to breathe to survive, because if he did, he would’ve just lost his breath! The smell of Kurt’s leaking cock filling his nostrils, he didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused. It looked so innocent and bashful, it’s so sexy, his face scrunching, as much as he tried to hide it. Wayne wished he could… Help him, he was so close to just doing it, but other students started entering the room. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enter the class so Mr.Anderson is distracted, for a little while, until someone acts up in class...

“Good Morning boys, please sit down.” Blaine smiled at the cohort of now seated. Now we had a class to teach, he could focus on that, calming him down and it seemed Kurt was relaxing too.  
“Now, today we are doing a passage analysis of Mansfield Park, did you all pre-read the passage?” Mr.Anderson looked at his students, some of them nodding, others staring off into space. He decided to focus on the people who are actually paying attention, which was most of the class, so that was a good start. “Awesome! How about each of you tell me your opinion on this scene and the relationship between Fanny and her cousin. He   
Looked around the classroom for someone to pick, “Sebastian, you can go first.” He said.  
“Well,” the boy started with a smirk, “I Think this scene shows how desperate Fanny is for Edward, it’s kind of pathetic!” He scoffs.   
“Thank you for that riveting opinion, Sebastian.” He rolled his eyes “Wes, how about you?” Blaine hoped for a better answer this time.   
“I think it’s showcasing their bond as family members and it’s the first real example of their relationship being unlikely to eventuate into anything more than that.” He responded.   
“That is true, it is the first from an example of that,” Blaine gulped as he looked at Kurt, who could hardly take his eyes off of him.  
“Kurt, what do you think?” He said, remaining calm.  
“ I Think it’s about Fanny’s sexual frustration. She feels trapped because she feels like she can’t want Edward because he’s family and there is an added weight of the expectation that she remains innocent and naive when she really just wants Edward, in all of the ways she shouldn’t have him.” Kurt was still locking eyes with his teacher who was shocked by his answer, so was the rest of the class who were all looking at him.  
“That’s a great answer.” Blaine mustered, his voice cracking.  
“Kurt, that’s hot!” I voice typed up, everyone turned their eyes to a smirking Sebastian “I think I might have to re-read this with you in my mind!” Sebastian winked at Kurt, walking him up and down. Kurt was disgusted.  
“That is not appropriate, especially in the classroom!” Mr.Anderson raised his voice, which he hardly ever did, death glaring the boy.   
An urge to protect Kurt came over him and he hated the idea of anyone else wanting, touching or even thinking of his Kurt.   
“So, what happens outside of class is permitted?” Sebastian prodded, snickering.   
“Sebastian,” Mr.Anderson was fuming “leave my classroom, right now!” He pointed to the door, I was delighted, white as a ghost. Sebastian leapt up and sped out of the classroom. After some awkward silence the class carried on with their discussion.  
…

“Mr.Anderson?” Kurt called out, once everyone else had left for recess.  
“Yes, Kurt.” Blaine appreciated the beautiful boy in front of him.  
“Thanks for helping me before.” Kurt said bashfully, looking at the ground, seeking occasional looks at his teacher. Blaine moved towards Kurt’s desk.   
“No one should treat you like that, degrading you like he did, it made me so…” Kurt cut in “Angry? I noticed.” He chuckled “but thanks, I felt safe.” Slightly edged closer towards his teacher.  
“I always want you to feel safe around me.” Blaine moved closer to Kurt, smiling, gazing, lost in him.  
“Mr.Anderson.” Kurt said, not breaking eye contact, they were only a few inches from each other, not daring to touch. He still felt worried about his feelings, but that worry seemed to matter less and less.  
“Yes, Kurt?” Blaine spoke slowly, looking and appreciating every part of Kurt’s face.   
“I...I,” he looked at the ground and he noticed his hand started to shake. “I think they should finish what we started in your office last week.” Kurt smirked, happy he’d gotten all of the words out. He felt free, relieved and ready.  
“You do, do you?” Blaine edged forward, rubbing up and down cuts on with his hand family. The contacts drive both of them wild.   
“Oh yes, definitely!” Kurt .. whimpered. At that Blaine cupped Kurt’s face with his hands and kissed him, gently at first, building until they both became hungry for more. Blaine stood against the desk, holding Kurt’s thighs and bringing them around his waist until he could feel his erection against Kurt’s, both gasped and pulled away from the kiss, until they hungrily went in for more. Plan loved being so close to Kurt, it felt so surreal! It made him thirsty… It was then he realised his fangs had come out. In fright he pulled away, Kurt immediately looked at him in confusion, about to ask what was wrong, until he saw… 

“Mr.Anderson, a-ar-are those what I th-think they are?” He was frozen. He climbed off of his teachers lap and looked at him, not sure what to say.   
“Kurt, before Do you run away scared, I’m not going to hurt you, but yes, they are what you think.” Blaine looked at Kurt, waiting for any sudden movements. “Are you okay?” Blaine asked, resting a hand on Kurt’s arm, he was still staring at his mouth, but he didn’t flinch.  
“Despite how I think I should feel, I feel safe with you. I’m shocked, but I trust you.” Kurt bravely looked his teacher in the eyes.   
“Wow,” Blaine was in disbelief at how calm he was “you’re really okay with this?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Kurt smiled “I am.” Kurt said, surprised at his calm and level voice “Plus, I’ve always had a bit of a thing for vampires.” Kurt smirked and Blaine smirked back, smashing his lips back on Kurt’s firmly.


End file.
